The New Comer
by Inuyashalov5
Summary: Ellie Pallet has been moving schools every year because of her father's work. She now has to go to to Canterlot High, but she stumbles through a magic portal where it closes behind her. She meets Princess Twilight and in order to return to her world, she has to make friends in a new land.


**Author's Note: This story might have a little OOC Twilight and Celestia, but I hope you like it all the same! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, those rights belong to Laura Faust.**

Ellie Pallet walked down the street with a book in her hand and her backpack on her shoulders, she sighs, "I don't want to go to ANOTHER school…I never have any friends..." She sits down in front of a marble statue of a horse at the entrance of Canterlot High, the new school that her parents are forcing her to go to, she curls up her knees to her chest and her resting her head on her arms. Leaning against the front of the statue, she accidentally fell through the statue and into a magic portal

"Ahh!" Ellie screamed as she fell.

Princess Twilight, an alicorn, was on her way to inspect the magic mirror that Princess Cadence entrusted to her from the Crystal Empire. She stopped in her tracks when a bright light appeared inside the room that the mirror was in, she could see the light from the cracks around the door. Twilight covered her eyes with her hoof, shielding herself from the light.

Twilight rushed into the room, the room was a light purple color with three bookcases against the walls, pictures hang from the walls; pictures of her friends and family. Boxes of various objects lay scattered around the room. The Princess walked over to the mirror behind the boxes, she jumps when she finds a strange blue alicorn on the floor in front of the magic mirror; dizzy and confused. Twilight cautiously approached the alicorn, speaking softly, "Hello, are you okay?"

The blue alicorn shook her head to clear her mind before looking up at Twilight. "Ahh!" she screams as she shrinks back to behind the mirror. "What-who are you?" she asked, panicked.

Twilight slowly walked towards her, trying not to freak her out. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm the princess here. I can help you? Did you come from the mirror?"

The scared alicorn looked at the mirror before looking back at Twilight and nodding. "I don't know where I am. I was at Canterlot High a second ago."

"You're from Canterlot High?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I was just arriving to school when I stopped to lean on the statue. I fell through and I landed up here. And HOW are you talking to me?!"

Twilight reached down to offer the frightened alicorn a hoof to help her get up. "You went through a portal between worlds. Your world is parallel to mine the mirror connects them. You're in the Land of Equestria." She said with a small smile, leaning back to yell upstairs, "Spike! I need you!"

There was the sound of little feet running down the stairs before a purple dragon ran into the room. He panted and stopped to catch his breath, before speaking, "What...is it... Twilight?"

Twilight's horn began to glow as her magic picked up a roll of paper and a feather pen, she hands it to the baby dragon. "Spike take a note please." She spoke as she began to pace back and forth. "Dear Princess Celestia, There has be-"

"Princess Celestia?" The alicorn started as her face looked confused. "I thought that it was Principal Celestia."

"In your world, yes. Here she's the Princess that presides over this land." Twilight explained.

Spike, the little dragon, stepped forward and asked, his question directed to the Blue Alicorn, "Who are you?"

Twilight looked at the Alicorn, "Yes, you never mentioned your name."

"It's Ellie. Ellie Pallet." Ellie answered.

Ellie stepped in front of the mirror and jumped when she saw herself, blue-skinned and four hooves, two wings and a horn on her head. "What am I?"

"You're an alicorn." Twilight pointed out.

Ellie looked dumbfounded, "I'm a pony? How?"

Twilight began to pace back and forth as she explained, "When you fell into the portal your molecular composition changed to be congruent with this universe."

"Huh?"

The baby dragon rolled his eyes, "You changed into a pony to fit in with the ponies here."

Ellie nodded her head before looking towards the mirror, "Am I able to go back?"

The Princess shrugs, "I'm not sure, but you could give it a try." she started before turning to Spike. "As I was saying about the note, Dear Princess Celestia, There is been an incident with the mirror, someone from Canterlot High was able to get through into Equestria. It's impertinent that you come here and help with this incident. Love your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

As Twilight was telling Spike what to write down before sending it off in a puff of green fire, Ellie stepped closer to the mirror to see if she could go through the portal, instead her hoof just rested on the cold glass. Panicked, she looked to Twilight and yelled, "It's closed! I can't get through!"

"Closed, how could it close?" Twilight walked over to the mirror and placed her hoof on it. She looked at the mirror carefully before speak, "Could it be that the mirror has a mind of its own and sealed itself away? Maybe it thinks you have a purpose here? And if so, what is that purpose?"

They hear the sound of trumpets, signaling the arrival of Princess Celestia, Twilight turned to run out of the mirror room and into the larger room which was the throne room. Smiling, the purple alicorn princess runs over to her teacher and mentor before giving her a hug.

"Princess Celestia, I'm so glad you came. The mirror sealed itself away after sending a new alicorn here." Twilight exclaimed as Ellie started to hide behind one of the six thrones in the room, crouching down to act as little as possible.

The tall white mare stood up from the hug before looking around the room before speaking, "I'm happy you called me here Twilight, but where is this 'new alicorn' you speak of?"

Spike waves to the Princess from where he stood behind the two of the six thrones, "She's over here."

Celestia saunters over to behind the throne that Ellie is hiding behind. "Hello," she spoke softly as she bends to be more at eye-level with the blue alicorn, who was crouched down, clearly afraid of the tall alicorn. "I'm Princess Celestia, I rule over Equestria and I would like to welcome you to our world."

Ellie slowly looks up at the princess, slightly more relaxed now, she slowly stands up on her hooves. The princess smiles at Ellie before speaking, "That's better. You don't look scared anymore. I think the reason why you're here is a bit obvious."

"It is?"

With a kind smile, Celestia speaks calmly, "What was the last thing that you said before landing up here?"

Thinking for a moment before speaking, "'I never have any friends….'" She looked down at the floor as she slowly scraps the floor with her right hoof.

Celestia tilted Ellie's head up to look at her and smiles, "The mirror heard your call and wanted to help you so it brought you here. This is a perfect job for the Princess of Friendship." she spoke softly before turning to Twilight.

The purple mare smiled, "I won't let you down Princess."

"I sure you won't." Celestia said proudly before slowly walking to the door. "And Ellie, Don't forget that there is magic inside you just waiting to let out and having friends can help you control that magic."

"I'll remember that."

And with that Celestia went back to her Castle in Canterlot, leaving Twilight in charge of befriending Ellie and introducing her to new friendships. Even unbeknownst to her is the second set of the Elements of Harmony just waiting to found.

Only when these two sets join forces, they can defeat the evil that is brewing beneath their hooves...


End file.
